Bertrand Bell
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Travis Willingham | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Bertrand | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | Name = Bertrand Bell | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Fighter | Age = Late 50s/Early 60s | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Minotaur | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 18 | HP = 148 | AC = 17 | DC = | Str = 19 | Dex = 19 | Con = 14 | Int = 12 | Wis = 11 | Cha = 13 | FanArt = }} is a human fighter. He is played by Travis Willingham. Description Appearance |nofanart=true|artist=Kit Buss|source=https://twitter.com/AnemoneTea/status/1099375026531418113}}]] Sir Bertrand Bell is in his late 50s or early 60s. He has been described as a "devilish silver fox son of a bitch." He wears beautiful orange, maroon, and purple robes of the finest make, with a beautiful rapier on his hip. He also has tan skin and piercing blue eyes. Personality Biography Background Bertrand claimed he was famous for slaying the 'whispering werewolf in the east' as well as the 'horrible hippogriff of the west', though it's not known if this is true. When Vox Machina returned to Vasselheim seeking aid in rescuing Grog's soul, Ser Bertrand Bell was the first to speak up and volunteer his services. Bertrand initially claimed to be a veteran warrior of renown and an expert on the plane of Pandemonium, but it soon became clear to the group that Bertrand was merely posturing in front of Vasselheim's leadership and knew little about their destination - in fact, before Highbearer Vord suggested he be Vox Machina's guide Bertrand only meant to advise them on the plane and never planned to accompany them. Regardless, he nervously assisted in their search to rescue Grog's soul from Pandemonium, even taking the charge into the sandstorms when they first arrived. Bertrand valiantly rescued Percy's severed arm from the roaming band of bugbears that had tore it off, though Keyleth had already began regenerating a new one. He did this single-handedly. ' ' In Scanlan's Magnificent Mansion, Lieve'tel 'invited' Bertrand to spend the night with her. Or as she put it herself, "I rang his Bell." When the group came across an odd metallic fruit-bearing tree, Bertrand claimed to know it's type. So when the group decided they wanted a fruit to inspect, Bertrand was goaded into getting it. Upon returning to Whitestone from Pandemonium, Bertrand immediately declared that he never wanted to see Vox Machina again, he was retiring right then, and left the group. Lieve'tel chased after him to try and convince him otherwise. Due to his prompt departure before Shanak crafted statues of Vox Machina and Lieve'tel, Bertrand was likely not included among them. Relationships Character Information Abilities Feats * Lucky Fighter Abilities * Action Surge (two uses per short rest) * Extra Attack (2) * Fighting Style * Indomitable (three uses per long rest) * Martial Archetype * Second Wind Notable Items * Gambler's Blade, +3 Rapier * Shield of Expression Quotations "That is the most pompous, egotistical arsehole I've ever met in my entire life!" - Percy, about Bertrand Trivia * Since the one-shot Vox Machina: The Search for Grog revolved around rescuing Travis' character, Bertrand was made as a temporary player character for the liveshow * It's likely that Bertrand Bell is based off of the character Gilderoy Lockhart, a similarly suave and 'dashingly handsome' man from the Harry Potter series. Both characters present themselves as bombastic heroes, though in reality are mostly just talk. * Bertrand is the fourth character to replace one who had been killed or retired, following Taryon Darrington, Caduceus Clay, and Lieve'tel Toluse. References Art: Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighters Category:Allies